


A Great Escape

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs aren't the only thing Henley is good at getting out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-movie. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

“Too fat to fit,” Henley muttered under her breath. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

She didn't need him anyway. She'd never intended to be a magician's assistant for ever. She wanted to be the headline act. Be the main attraction. She was just as good as Atlas. Better even. She was the best escape artist in the business and she was going to prove it.

First though she finished adjusting the trap door. “See if your next assistant can fit through that. Asshole.”

Then she left the theatre and didn’t turn back. Her best escape so far.


End file.
